Today
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Birthday fic yang sangat terlambat. / "Tidak ada yang ingat ini hari apa." / "Hari ini ada hanabi kan di alun-alun?" / "Ah, hari ini giliranku membuang sampah." / "Hari ini Tuan Nagato memesan kue!" / "Kakak ingat!"


.

.

Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Blackeyes Asakura present

.

.

Today

.

.

"Hari ini berapa orang ya, yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan. Dia sesekali bersenandung dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah itu. Ketika sampai di sekolah, dia sudah menyiapkan wajah tercerah yang bisa ia pasang.

"Pagi semuanyaaaaaa~!" sapa Naruto riang.

"..."

Hening. Seperti biasa. Mereka tak pernah menanggapi Naruto. Naruto manyun, namun dia kembali ceria saat Sasuke, teman sebangkunya datang.

'Masa sih Sasuke juga lupa ulang tahunku?' batinnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pagi, teme!"

"Hn."

"Kau ingat tidak ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hari Rabu. Kenapa memang? Ah, iya, giliranku membuang sampah ya." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengambil tong sampah untuk membuang isinya.

Naruto kembali manyun, 'Segitu gak pedulinya kah padaku sampai teman sebangku ku pun tidak ingat?' batinnya kesal. Namun dia hanya menahan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya itu. Segera diingatnya Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya di kafe tempat dia kerja sambilan. Naruto hanya bisa berharap Sakura ingat ulang tahunnya.

'Sakura-chan kan sahabatku, mana mungkin dia lupa ulang tahunku.' Pikirnya. Dia ingin segera pulang sekolah supaya bisa cepat ke kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

Several hours later...

"Baiklah, sekian untuk hari ini. Silahkan kerjakan PR di buku latihan kalian. Selamat siang." Kata guru mereka sebelum pergi dari kelas. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu segera membereskan semua bukunya dan berlari menuju kafe tempat dia bekerja sambilan.

Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung berlari ke dapur dan menjumpai para koki dan pelayan di sana.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Hai! Minna-san! Selamat siang!" sapa Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hai, Naruto. Semangat seperti biasanya ya."

"Ahaha, iya dong!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti baju sana. Pelanggan kita banyak hari ini."

"Osh!"

Naruto segera berganti pakaian menjadi seragam waiter di kafe itu. Saat dia keluar dari ruang ganti, matanya membulat melihat sebuah kue tart di atas meja.

'A-apa itu untukku?' pikirnya.

Naruto menghampiri kue itu dan melihat tulisan 'Tanjoubi omedetou, N...'

"A-apa benar ini untukku?" gumam Naruto senang. Dia melonjak dan membawa kue itu. Namun sebuah tangan menjewer telinganya.

"Mau kau kemanakan itu kue, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Naruto meringis.

"Ini buat siapa emang?"

"Itu punya pelanggan, Tuan Nagato, dia mau merayakan ulang tahunnya di sini hari ini. Kemarikan kue nya, jangan-jangan mau kau makan." Kata Sakura. Naruto kembali kecewa.

"Sakura-chan, ingat tidak ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto, berharap Sakura ingat.

"Ya, hari Rabu kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hari ini ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ada festival kembang api di alun-alun Konoha kan? Kenapa? Kau mau kutemani ke sana?"

Naruto kembali terhempas dalam kekecewaannya. 'Begitu tak dianggap kah aku ini sampai tak seorang pun yang ingat hari ulang tahun ku?' batinnya.

Rasanya air matanya mau mengalir deras. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau mau kemana?! Hei!" panggil Sakura. Namun Naruto terus berlari. Dia hanya ingin pulang. Pulang dan menangis sepuas-puasnya di kamar.

'Aku benci hari ini.'

'Aku benci! Kenapa tak ada yang ingat?!'

'Aku benci!'

Naruto terus menangis sambil berlari, tak terasa dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu dan-

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Kyuubi terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tidak ceroboh, Naruto? Setidaknya di hari ulang tahunmu saja." Keluh Kyuubi sambil berdiri. Naruto mengusap air matanya, 'Kakak ingat! Ah ya, mana mungkin kakakku sendiri tak ingat.' Batin Naruto senang.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau ambil kue tart di toko." Kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Naruto mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, kak!"

Kyuubi menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya heran. Namun begitu melihat senyuman Naruto Kyuubi langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Setelah Kyuubi berangkat, Naruto segera masuk ke rumah.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ayolah, Naruto. Masa kau mau nangis cuma gara-gara tidak ada temanmu yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun? Kau kan masih punya Kak Kyuu yang pasti sayang padamu." Gumam Naruto. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung mandi.

Sementara Kyuubi sedang dimarahi pelayan toko karena bersin di atas kue mereka.

xxxXXXxxx

"Halah, Kitsune, kau benar-benar payah. Masa sampai bersin di atas kue orang sih." Gumam Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Tangan kanannya menenteng bungkusan berisi kue tart pesanannya, dengan tulisan 'Happy B-day Otouto, Love you always'.

"Semoga anak itu suka kue yang kupesan. Haaah~ aku memang tidak pandai memilih hal beginian." Keluh Kyuubi, dia sampai harus berkonsultasi dengan si musang teman sebangkunya *Itachi bersin-bersin*.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke rumah dan menaruh kue di meja makan. Dia segera naik ke lantai atas, untuk ke kamar adiknya itu.

Sementara di pihak Naruto...

"Haaah~ segarnya..." Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya sementara handuk kecil di tangannya digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Matanya memandang meja belajarnya yang berantakan, mendadak matanya tertumbuk pada satu foto yang dia tempel asal-asalan di dinding dekat meja belajarnya. Foto dia dan Sasuke saat ulang tahun temannya itu.

Mata Naruto kembali memanas, 'Aku saja ingat ulang tahunmu, kenapa kau tidak ingat ulang tahunku?' batinnya kecewa.

"Hei Naruto, kue mu sudah ada tuh." Kata Kyuubi sambil membuka pintu. Naruto menoleh dan mengusap air matanya. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawabnya pelan. Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Tadi pulang kau juga habis menangis kan? Kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto makin menunduk, tangannya mengepal keras.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Atau ada yang mencuri PR mu lagi? Bilang saja padaku biar aku haj-.. eh?" kata-kata Kyuubi terhenti saat Naruto memeluknya sambil menangis.

Mendadak jantung Kyuubi berdetak kencang, pemuda berambut kuning berhighlight merah itu menelan ludah saat tubuh setengah telanjang Naruto memeluknya.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hanya kakak yang ingat ulang tahunku hari ini. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang ingat. Hiks.. hiks..." Naruto sesunggukan sambil terus memeluk Kyuubi. Mau tidak mau Kyuubi mendekap Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

Tak dapat Kyuubi pungkiri, nafasnya mulai memburu. Dia memang sudah lama mencintai Naruto, lebih dari sekedar kakak pada adiknya. Kyuubi berusaha keras menahan nafsunya. Namun sulit sekali, apalagi pahanya merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang hanya terhalangi sehelai handuk.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Naruto masih menangis. Kyuubi pun terus berusaha keras menahan dirinya. Namun sepertinya devil Kyuubi hari ini memang harus lepas.

Tangan kanan Kyuubi merayap ke bawah, menyingkap handuk Naruto dan menggenggam kejantanan adiknya itu.

Naruto tersentak, "K-kakak?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya panik.

Kyuubi meniupkan udara ke telinga Naruto hingga Naruto melenguh, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun." Jawabnya. Naruto mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah. Apalagi saat Kyuubi mulai memijat pelan batang kebanggaannya. Naruto merasa darahnya berdesir lebih cepat.

"A-ahh! K-Kakak~ aah!" Naruto belum terbiasa dengan hal ini, dia masih panik dan belum bisa sepenuhnya menikmati permainan kakaknya.

"Psstt, pelan-pelan saja, Naruto. Ikuti saja alur permainanku~" kata Kyuubi sambil menjilat telinga Naruto dan mengulumnya hingga memerah. Tangannya terus meremas pelan benda kebanggaan adiknya dan sesekali memijatnya maju-mundur.

"A-aahhhh~ Ka-Kakak he-eengghhhhh~" Naruto mulai tenang dan mulai bisa mengikuti permainan Kyuubi. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kaos yang dikenakan Kyuubi, dia hanya bisa pasrah saat handuk tipisnya lepas, sementara kakinya –tanpa ia sadari- mengangkang lebar-lebar. Membiarkan tangan Kyuubi memanjakan kejantanannya sedemikian rupa hingga dia meniti jalan tipis menuju surga dunia. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, dia terus mendesah dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan menerima pijatan dari tangan Kyuubi.

"Ha-aaahhh~ Kakak~ Kakak~ aaahhhh... Like that, aahhhh~ more~" desah Naruto sambil terus mencengkeram kaos Kyuubi. Matanya terpejam, hanya mulutnya yang terbuka dan menyanyikan desahan indah. Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Haaaahh~ kkhhh~ a-ahhh aku mau ah-.. kakak! Kenapa berhenti?" Naruto merenggut. Sedikit lagi dia mencapai kenikmatan itu, kakaknya menghentikan sentuhan di kejantanannya.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Tidak secepat itu, Naruto..." katanya.

Naruto manyun, ingin sekali dia membebaskan rasa itu. Tangannya baru saja mau mengenggam kejantanannya, Kyuubi menepisnya.

"Kalau kau mau main curang aku takkan menyelesaikannya." Ancam Kyuubi. Naruto manyun, "Iya, iya."

Kyuubi mendorong Naruto hingga terhempas ke bed di belakangnya. Dia mulai membuka celana jinsnya serta boxernya hingga kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sesak terbebas.

Naruto menelan ludah melihat benda kebanggaan kakaknya yang cukup besar itu. Kyuubi merangkak di atas Naruto dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Naruto menerima lidah Kyuubi dan membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan kakaknya menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi mendekatkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Naruto hingga beradu. Naruto mendesah dalam lumatan kakaknya ketika kejantanannya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sengaja melakukan 'adu pedang' antara dirinya dengan Naruto. dia terus menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Naruto.

"Hhhmmpphhh hmmhhh mmhhh~" Naruto mendesah-desah dalam lumatan Kyuubi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuubi menyudahi lumatannya dan mulai bergerak ke dada Naruto, dia meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana dan tangannya memilin-milin nipple Naruto hingga menegang. Begitu pula dengan nipple yang satunya. Naruto mendesah dalam penjara kenikmatan yang ditawarkan kakaknya.

"Heengghhh~ Kyuu~ aaahhh~" desahan Naruto makin menjadi-jadi saat Kyuubi makin turun dan mulai menjilati benda kebanggaannya. Kyuubi mengulum batang adiknya dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, Naruto menjerit sambil mencengkeram sprei.

"A-aaah! Ah! Kkhh~" Kyuubi sedikit menggigit batangnya hingga Naruto mendesah lebih kencang. Kelihatannya Naruto mulai menegang. Kyuubi mempercepat blowjobnya, Naruto menjerit-jerit, "A-aaaah~ Kyuu! Aah!" dan akhirnya cairan mengalir dari kejantanan Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Kau suka hadiahmu?" tanyanya, Naruto mengangguk. "Sangat. Aku sangat suka." Jawabnya. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah."

Kyuubi kembali menindih Naruto, mengulum nipple nya. Sedangkan tangannya mengarah ke lubang belakang Naruto.

"H-akh! Ittai!" teriak Naruto saat satu jari Kyuubi masuk ke lubang belakangnya. Kyuubi segera melumat bibir Naruto sambil memasukkan jari berikutnya. Sehingga jeritan Naruto teredam. Jari Kyuubi mulai bergerak zig-zag di dalam sana.

"Hmph!" mendadak Naruto mengejang saat Kyuubi menyentuh suatu titik. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menyentuhnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menahan rasa perih sekaligus nikmat yang menderanya.

Kyuubi segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Naruto. Dia memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Kyuubi diam sampai adiknya bisa menyesuaikan diri. Naruto merasa tubuhnya penuh oleh Kyuubi, setelah sakitnya agak reda dia mengizinkan Kyuubi bergerak, "Puaskan aku, Kyuu.." katanya, Kyuubi tersenyum, "With a pleasure." Jawabnya sambil mulai memundurkan bendanya, lalu kembali memasukkannya, membuat kejantanannya menumbuk titik terdalam Naruto dan membuat Naruto menjerit nikmat.

"Aah! Ngh! M-more!" Kyuubi terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terus mendesah keras, merasakan kenikmatan yang baru ia alami kali ini.

Tangan Kyuubi bergerak menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang menegang, lalu meremasnya pelan. Naruto menjerit keenakan. Tangan Kyuubi terus memijat kejantanan adiknya dengan tempo yang cepat. Membuat Naruto takluk dalam genggamannya.

"Aah! Lebih cepat, Kyuu! Nggh!" Kyuubi menyeringai, "Tidak mau." Jawabnya.

"Hnggh~ kumohoon~ aah!" Naruto kesal dengan tempo kakaknya yang semakin melambat, namun juga sayang untuk melewatkan detik-detik memuaskan itu.

"Dengan syarat, kau harus mau menemaniku sampai aku puas." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto sedikit bergidik, namun kejantanannya makin menegang saat Kyuubi bilang begitu.

"Aah~ baiklah." Kyuubi menyeringai, dia langsung mempercepat temponya in-out, membuat bendanya berkali-kali menumbuk sweet spot Naruto.

"Aaah!" kejantanan Naruto menyemburkan cairannya. Kyuubi tersenyum. Pemuda pirang di bawahnya terengah-engah mendapati klimaksnya yang kedua. Kejantanannya melemas.

"Belum selesai, Naruto~" kata Kyuubi, tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus kejantanan Naruto, memilin-milinnya dan meremasnya pelan hingga batang itu kembali menegak. Membuat Naruto kembali mendesah keenakan. Kejantanan Kyuubi masih tertanam di tubuhnya.

Kyuubi membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga dia bertumpu di atas kedua tangannya. Dia bergerak in-out dengan tempo yang lambat hingga membuat Naruto mendesis kesal namun juga keenakan.

"Nggh, nghh~ ah~ faster, Kyuu! Nggh~" Naruto mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya yang sudah kusut tidak karuan. Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Baru saja keluar, masa mau keluar lagi?" dia terus bergerak dengan tempo yang lambat. Sehingga bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat kejantanannya bergesekan dengan dinding Naruto.

"Uuh~ ah~" Naruto berusaha mempercepat tempo permainan Kyuubi dengan memaju-mundurkan pantatnya sendiri. Kyuubi kembali menyeringai.

"Segitunya kah kau menginginkanku, hm?" dia menggenggam kejantanan Naruto dan memijatnya pelan. Naruto melenguh.

"Aaah~ ayoo~ nggh... dipercepat..." Naruto memohon. Dia kesal dengan tempo seperti ini, namun tetap saja sangat nikmat saat Kyuubi bergerak memasuki tubuhnya walau dengan lambat sekalipun.

Rasanya aneh sekali, tidak pernah Naruto merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat kejantanan Kyuubi bergesekan dengan dinding dalam tubuhnya dan sesekali menumbuk titik prostatnya membuat Naruto makin menggila.

"Aaah~ Kyuu-nggh... uuh~" akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menikmati saja apapun yang Kyuubi lakukan. Mau cepat atau lambat tetap saja Kyuubi membuatnya nikmat. Kyuubi menyeringai, dia terus bergerak dengan tempo lambat namun tangannya semakin cepat memijat-mijat kejantanan Naruto yang kian mengeras. Sesekali dia memilin-milin kepala kejantanan adiknya itu, membuat Naruto melenguh keenakan. Tangannya makin cepat bergerak, membuat Naruto mulai menjerit-jerit lagi.

Terasa olehnya kejantanan Naruto mulai berkedut, hendak mengeluarkan cairannya. Kyuubi pun memundurkan kejantanannya hingga kepalanya saja yang tertanam, lalu mendorongnya kembali hingga menubruk titik prostat Naruto dengan tepat.

"Aah! Kyuu!" Naruto berteriak, tangan Kyuubi dengan cepat menutup lubang di kejantanan adiknya itu. Naruto mendesis kesal. "K-kenapa? Uuh~ lepaas.." rengeknya. Rasanya sakit saat cairan itu tertahan.

"Curang, aku saja belum keluar. Kau sudah keluar dua kali? Ckckck." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto mengeluh. Sebenarnya bukan tubuh Naruto yang tidak memuaskan Kyuubi, hanya saja kejantanan Kyuubi yang tangguh masih bisa bertahan.

Kyuubi tetap menutup lubang di kejantanan Naruto, perlahan dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh adiknya.

"Ayo, duduki aku." Kata Kyuubi sambil duduk di tepi bed. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun dia turuti juga kata-kata Kyuubi. Dia duduk di pangkuan Kyuubi dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Kyuubi ke tubuhnya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan saat kejantanan Kyuubi yang besar dan cukup panjang menggesek dinding tubuhnya. Begini saja sudah membuatnya nikmat, apalagi kalau Kyuubi bergerak kan?

"Aah... Su-sudah." Katanya saat kejantanan Kyuubi sudah tertanam sepenuhnya. Kyuubi kembali menyeringai, "Kenapa malah bilang? Ayo bergerak sendiri. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Mainkan tempo yang kau inginkan." Katanya.

Naruto berkedip dua kali, "B-bergerak sendiri?" tanyanya, bingung. Kyuubi memutar matanya. Tangannya memegang pinggang Naruto lalu sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Begini caranya." Katanya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aaanggh... sssh~" pemuda pirang itu kembali mendesah. Dia memegang pundak Kyuubi dan mulai bisa bergerak sendiri. Tangan Kyuubi masih memegangi kejantanan Naruto, menahan cairannya.

"Ungh~ lepash.. Kyuu..." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menjeratnya. Kyuubi tersenyum menatap adiknya. Wajah yang merah, berkeringat, mata setengah terbuka, bibir mendesah, kejantanan menegang. Apa ini benar-benar adiknya?

Naruto semakin cepat menaikturunkan tubuhnya, dia berusaha sesering mungkin kejantanan Kyuubi membentur titik prostatnya. Pemuda itu mendesah makin keras.

"Aaah! A-aku mau keluaar~ lepaas-hh... Ngh!" Kyuubi masih saja menggodanya dengan menahan cairan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng-geleng, "Lepaas.. Hh.. Kyuu~"

Dalam sekali sentakan, Kyuubi kembali membaringkan Naruto dan bergerak dengan cepat. Menubruk titik prostat Naruto dengan keras. Membuat pemuda pirang di bawahnya berteriak penuh kenikmatan saat dia bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aaah! Kyuu! Mmgh!" tangannya mencengkeram sprei yang sudah tidak karuan. Kejantanannya makin menegang. Dan rasa sakit makin menderanya saat cairannya kembali ingin keluar.

"Hnggh! Kyuu-lepaaash~"

Kyuubi belum mau melepaskan genggamannya. Naruto makin keras mencengkeram sprei. Kakaknya makin cepat bergerak.

"Aaaaangh!" Naruto mendesah keras saat Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya yang menutup lubang di kejantanannya. Cairannya menyembur keluar, banyak sekali, membasahi perutnya dan perut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus bergerak, Naruto ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pemuda itu mendesah makin keras saat dirasakannya puncak kenikmatan mendekat. Kyuubi pun berusaha sampai bersamaan dengan adiknya.

"Kyuu-ngghhh!"

"Naruto!"

Cairan Kyuubi menyembur dan membasahi tubuh Naruto di dalam. Naruto berjengit, merasakan sensasi panas yang aneh.

"Hah.. hah.. kau kotor sekali. Hahaha." Kata Kyuubi, tersenyum. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuubi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"I-ini kan.. gara-gara kakak. Hah.. hah.."

Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ngggh~ aah..." Naruto melenguh, Kyuubi menjilati kejantanannya yang tadinya lemas jadi kembali berdiri.

"Aku lelaah~ mmh~" keluhnya. Kakaknya hanya terkekeh sambil memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya lembut, lidahnya menari, menggelitiki permukaan kejantanan adiknya.

"Aaah... ssh~" Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa walaupun lelah tubuhnya masih bisa merespon sentuhan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus mengulum batang itu, membersihkan cairan yang melekat di sana. Tangannya bergerak meremas kedua anggur Naruto.

"Aaah... more..." desah Naruto tanpa sadar. Kyuubi kembali terkekeh. Dia terus memanjakan kejantanan adiknya.

"Aaah! Mmmh!" Naruto mengerang, cairannya kembali keluar. Kyuubi menelannya dengan senang hati.

Naruto menghela nafas, terengah-engah. Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Namun juga puas di saat bersamaan.

Kyuubi tersenyum, dia berbaring di samping adiknya. Mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Kau lelah?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Tentu saja!" kakaknya terkekeh. "Ya sudah, tidurlah." Katanya sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"Um... terima kasih hadiahnya, kak." Kata Naruto, wajahnya memerah saat mengucapkannya. Kyuubi kembali tersenyum. "Ya."

Wajah Naruto makin memerah, "Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku minta yang seperti ini lagi?"

Iris Kyuubi membelalak. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa.

"Kapanpun kau mau, bilang saja." Katanya. Naruto mengangguk lalu berbalik, dan menarik selimut yang tadi jatuh ke bawah. Mulai tertidur.

Kyuubi tersenyum.

The End

WUAAAAA! Apaan iniiiii?! Gak percaya saya bisa bikin beginian OoO

Ripiu! XD


End file.
